


A Change in Plans

by Florexandra



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I will not reveal the rest of the tags until Chapter 2, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florexandra/pseuds/Florexandra
Summary: Previously known as 'When We're Together'.When Cameron and Kay finally admit how they feel about each other, they wanted to do it right. However when something goes wrong... well... not wrong but something unexpected happens, will their love prove to be as strong as they claim it is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Today’s mash-up is... [Spins invisible wheel] 59 – Interrupted Declaration of Love and... [Spins wheel again] 82 – Second Love! [Suddenly a bird flies in with two more prompts] Hmmm... “I want to be more than friends with you” and... “Whenever we’re together, I feel at home.” Let’s see what happens!**

Cameron never believed in love at first. He believed that love took time and trust but then again, he had believed that first love could be lasting. By first love, he meant what he thought he had with Lexi. Now, he wasn’t sure if love, especially true love was something attainable, let alone lasting.

That is until he met Kay, since the moment they met, he felt this pull towards her, and he wanted to know her. He wanted to be in her life, he wanted to keep her trust. When he realized that she didn’t trust him anymore after the incident at the auction house, he knew he had to make things right.

When her life was threatened, that’s when he knew that his feelings for her ran deep. When he going off of his “fake” declaration of love, that’s when he realized that there may have been some truth in his words, that is, of course, until his declaration of love had been interrupted by a gunshot.

Now it had been almost a month since she had rescued him from prison after Jonathan left him there. He still didn’t understand why his own brother would betray him like that but that would be something he would deal with later. Right now he had to deal with the weird yet wonderful sensation he had whenever he saw Kay. He was noticing more things about her, from how walked to how she would push her hair behind her ear sometimes to how the she smiled at him seemed to be different than the way smiled at others. He was a good observer but even he had to admit that he was... observing more than he initially did. _That doesn’t make me sound like a creepy stalker at all_ , he sarcastically thought to himself.

“Cameron?” Dina spoke up as she entered the room.

He lifted his head, “Hmm?”

“You’ve just been silent for a good while. Is something wrong?”

“How do you know?” He asked.

Dina became confused, “What?”

“How do you know... when you’ve found someone you care for?”

Dina raised an eyebrow and sat across from him, “This is about Kay.”

“How’d you-”

Dina shook her head, “Darling, it’s been painfully obvious lately.”

Cameron furrowed his eyebrows, “It has?”

“The way you light up whenever she enters a room. The way you smile when she smiles at you, you think we don’t notice but we do... you two are not very subtle.”

Cameron sighed, “So what do I do about it? I want more with Kay but if she doesn’t want me... I’d still be perfectly happy being her friend and being her partner.”

Dina raised her eyebrows, “ _Perfectly_ happy?”

“Okay, not perfectly happy but happy enough. Dina... I love Kay.”

“How are you so sure it’s love?” She knew it was but she wanted him to admit it to himself.

Cameron gulped, “Because nothing makes sense without her.”

Dina smiled at the man she had come to regard as a brother, “Then tell her.”

“But what if-”

“What if the sky turned to fire and your nose fell off?”

Cameron raised an eyebrow, “What?”

She let out a chuckle, “I’m saying don’t spend time on ‘what if’ and focus on what could be. I know that _whatever_ Kay feels in return, you will respect her choice because that is just who you are.”

Cameron smiled at the woman he regarded as a sister, “Thanks Dina.”

“Anytime.” She took a look at her watch, “You know... it’s not really late, why not go tell her now?”

“Now?”

“Why put off something you could do tonight to tomorrow?”

Cameron nodded, “You’re right. I’ll go tell her now.” He got up from his chair and grabbed his coat. As he opened the door of the archive, Kay was standing behind the door looking ready to knock, “Kay?”

Kay gave a slight smile, “Cameron.”

Dina realized what was going on and grabbed her own coat, “You know what? We’re out of milk; I’ll just go get some.”

“Milk?” Kay questioned.

“Yes darling, Gunter gets cranky when he doesn’t have milk for his morning coffee. I’ll see you two later.” Dina said as she walked out the door.

Cameron let Kay in as she appeared to be nervous, “Everything alright Kay?”

“Um...” Kay started taking her coat off, “I-I don’t know. I just... need to talk to you.”

“Yeah, of course.” Cameron gestured to the couch, “Wanna sit?”

“Uh, no. I-I have a feeling I might be leaving soon anyway.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Cameron... I-I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to work together anymore.”

Cameron felt his heart break, “W-what? Is it something I did? Something I said?” He said, stepping closer to her.

Kay shook her head, “No, no, it’s nothing you did.” Well, it was. He made her fall in love with him. She couldn’t risk their partnership _and_ their friendship because she had feelings for him so she was going to do the only thing that made sense to her; keep her distance.

“Then... what? I don’t get it. Kay, why would you want to... to end our partnership?”

“I don’t... I don’t want to... but it’s for the best. I have... not been as much help as you needed. Maybe if you worked with someone else, you’d get the results you needed.”

Cameron raised an eyebrow, “No... That’s not it. Kay, you’ve been more help to me than you could possibly imagine. What’s going on Kay? What aren’t you telling me?” Kay didn’t respond, he gently took her hands in his, “If you tell me, you never have to see me again if you don’t want to. Please tell me... why?”

Kay looked in his eyes as he tried to understand what was going on in her mind. She removed her hands from his and cupped his face, dropping her coat. She then placed a soft kiss on his lips as a tiny tear slid down her cheek, it was barely noticeable. Cameron’s eyes widened for a moment before they shut in a moment of bliss. He gently gripped her upper arms and kissed her back before they parted, “That’s why. I’m sorry.”

She tried to leave but Cameron spoke up, “W-wait. Kay, why is that the reason we can’t work together anymore?” He said as a sweet smile started to form on his face. He couldn’t help it.

“Cameron I- we work together, it’s unethical for me to... to even be attracted to you. I’m just supposed to.... just supposed to be an FBI agent to you.” Kay said. She shook her head and picked up her coat off the ground, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have even come.”

“But Kay-”

“I’ll talk to Deakins in the morning about you working with someone else.” She said as she left to go to the door.

“Kay!” Cameron grabbed her by the arm, pulled her close, making her drop her coat again and kissed her once more. One hand rested on her back as the other cupped her neck. Kay’s hands gripped the back of his sweater as she kissed him back. When they parted, Cameron stroked her cheek with his thumb, “I’m sorry but you wouldn’t listen.”

“Cameron-”

“Kay, you are _not_ just another FBI agent to me.”He kissed her again, “You never were. I want to be more than friends with you.”

Kay looks at him with shining eyes, “I want that too.”

He grinned as the two of them walked over to the couch and sat down, “You know I was actually coming over to talk to you.”

“You were?”

“Yeah, only I had a slightly different plan.”

Kay raised a playful eyebrow, “You did?”

“Oh yeah. When you answered the door, I planned to...” He wrapped his arms around her, “Take you in my arms and...”

Kay looked at him expectedly, “And...?”

Cameron took a deep breath, “And tell you that I love you.”

Kay’s eyes widened, “You love me?”

“I know that it might seem crazy but... Kay, with you, suddenly everything makes sense. Whenever we’re together, I feel at home.” When she didn’t say anything, he got worried, “Kay?”

Kay smiled as wrapped her arms around his neck and knocked him on his back. She looked into his eyes and whispered, finally admitting it to not only him but to herself, “I love you too.” Cameron placed his hands on her back as they kissed again... and again... and again... and again. Needless to say... they ended up leaving the archive and going back to Kay’s place for a little more... privacy. Maybe if someone had been supervising them, their lives wouldn’t have changed as quickly as they would... but was that really a bad thing?

**Okay! So when I first started writing this, it was meant to be a one-shot and nothing more... but now... I may have an idea for a new story. I am not by any means abandoning ‘A Bundle of Secrets’ or ‘A Coffee Connection’ but now... there might be a third story that might see regular updates.**

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kay stirred as her eyelids opened. She gasped slightly as Cameron’s face was just a few inches from her own then remembered what had happened. She smiled as she gently raised her hand and stroked his cheek as she lazily pressed her lips against his. Cameron’s eyes fluttered open, he smiled lazily when his vision focused on Kay, “Morning.” He whispered hoarsely.

“Morning.” She whispered back.

He cupped her neck and stroked her cheek. He then closed the small space between them and kissed her. When she kissed him back, he knew that this wasn’t a dream and neither was the night before, “So it really happened.”

“It did.”

He smirked, “You love me.”

Kay raised her eyebrows and smirked back, “And you love me.”

His smirk turned to a sincere smile, “I do. I love you Kay Daniels.”

She smiled back, “I love you too Cameron Black.” He grinned as he kissed her again. Kay’s arms moved to wrap around his neck, “Trying to go for round two?”

Cameron chuckled, “Well, technically this could be considered as round five.” Kay laughed as they kissed again and... did some other stuff again.

_Two weeks later..._

Cameron and Kay had started officially dating soon after that day. When they told their friends, they were met with excitement and approval. However Mike did warn Cameron not to hurt Kay or he would hurt him... before Kay would have the chance to. Things were actually going pretty smoothly for them. They could even manage to be completely professional during work, save for a single incident after hours in Kay’s office but other than, one wouldn’t even tell those two were dating if they didn’t pay attention to the subtle things.

One morning, Cameron and Kay were in bed, just lazily cuddling when Kay’s phone rang, “Hang on.” She said attempting to get up.

“Let it ring.” He said as he snuggled up closer to her.

“Could be work.” She said, lightly pushing him off.

“I thought you said you had the day off.”

“I’m an agent Cam. My days off could always be called off.”

Cameron sighed, “Alright.”

She picked up her phone, “Agent Daniels. ... ... ... Uh-huh ... ... ... Okay Mike, I’ll... pick Cameron up on my way there. Be there in half an hour.” Cameron wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek, “Make that an hour ... ... ... Okay, I’ll see you then.” She hung up the phone and turned to Cam, “Cameron!”

Cam grinned innocently, “What?”

“You know that was work calling.” She scolded.

“I was just trying to be affectionate with the woman I love.”

“I was trying to sound professional on the phone!”

“While only wearing a blanket?” Cameron smirked.

Kay rolled her eyes, “Well, we should probably get dressed.” She said, getting up when Cameron pulled her down, “What?”

Cameron lightly gripped her upper arms and gave her a deep kiss, “Sorry, just needed to do that.”

Kay let out a chuckle, “You _needed_ to do that?”

Cam shrugged, “What can I say, I’m a romantic.” Kay got up and went to get dressed. She kept the blanket wrapped around herself, “I don’t get it Kay. There’s nothing I haven’t seen anymore!”He called out.

“Shut up!” Kay called back.

“Not possible! You know that!”

Cameron and Kay both got dressed while Kay tried to ignore Cam’s little quips that he found amusing, “Hey Cam?”

“Do you want us to go to your place first so you can get some... fresh clothes?” Kay offered as they headed out to the door, “We still have time.” Cam and Kay had started leaving extra clothes at each other’s places for instances like this but recently Cam had run out of shirts at Kay’s place.

Cameron shook his head, “Nah, I’m fine. I’d rather we grab a quick bite.”

“Well, we could get bagels from Angelo’s.”

“Angelo’s?”

“You’ve never been?”

Cam chuckled, “Nope.” He said, popping the “P”.

“Well, we’re going to change that. They have the best bagels in New York.”

“Then we’ll go there.” Just as Kay was about to head through the door, Cameron grabbed her arm and pulled her close kissing her again, “Hi.” He smiled.

“Hi.” She placed a hand on his chest, “You’re going to need to control that. Especially if you want to keep working together.”

“That’ll be difficult. Check your pocket.”

Kay furrowed her brows, “Wha-” She pulled out an ace of hearts card from her jacket pocket.

“You’ve stolen my heart.” Kay rolled her eyes as she walked away. “I am under your spell Kay and there is no way to undo it!” He called out as he followed her. A little while later, they were in car, on their way to the location that Mike had sent Kay. “Okay, I gotta admit...” Cameron said as he was finishing the food he was eating, “This _is_ the best bagel I’ve ever had!”

“I told you.” Kay smiled as she kept focus on the road.

“So what’s this case about?”

“Some things went missing for this millionaire after a party he had last night.”

“Uh oh, rich people.”

Kay smirked, “I’ve heard that before. I take it that you’re not a fan of rich people.”

Cameron shrugged, “I just don’t think that a single person should have more money than they know what to do with. I mean, a lot of the world’s issues could be solved if money was distributed a little more evenly, you know?”

“Says the wealthy magician.” Kay joked.

“Hey, I only use what I need; the rest goes to different charities. You know that.”Kay gave him a quick side smile which didn’t go unnoticed by him, “So who’s this millionaire in peril?”

“Evan Enerday.”

“As in the Enerday Energy Drink company?”

“The very same.”

“Someone probably stole the formula for his drink.”

“That could very well be it” Kay nodded. When they got the company building, it had already been sealed off. She walked up to blond man in an expensive business suit, “Kay Daniels, FBI. This is my partner, Cameron Black. Are you Evan Enerday?”

“Yes. I’ve already spoken with Agent Alvarez. Someone’s stolen the portrait of our founder from my office.”

Cameron gave Kay a confused look. Cameron spoke up, “Pardon my ignorance but what’s so important about a painting?”

The businessman shook his head, “That painting is worth millions of dollars” Cameron and Kay looked at each other with raised eyebrows, “It confuses me because this was an inside job but I was getting along with everyone. I treat my employees well.”

“Well, we’ll need a list of all your employees.” Kay said.

“There are 300 employees in this building.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to interrogate them all.” Kay said as she walked away to take a look around.

“We’re not actually going to interrogate 300 people are we?” Cameron whispered.

“No, of course not. We are going to take a look around the crime scene.” Kay whispered back, “I have an off feeling about this.” They went into the office, the smell of gin and cigarettes filled the air. It was like something out of an old western movie. “Ugh, I’m not a fan of smoking in general but this in particular is almost making me sick.”

“Kay, is everything okay? You’ve been like this for a couple of days now.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sure it’s just a bug or something.”

Cam raised an eyebrow as he examined the wall that the portrait was on, “And you kiss me with that mouth.”

Kay chuckled, “I’ve never heard you complain before.”

They searched the room and the adjoining rooms for a couple of hours when Cameron suddenly felt something on the wall, “Kay?”

“Yeah?”

He pushed on the wall which made the wall rotate to reveal the portrait had never even left the office, “How much is the insurance for the portrait worth?”

Kay’s eyes widened, “Double its value.”

“You were right, there was something off here.”

“Let’s go see if Enerday has anything to say about this.” They headed back to the lobby where Enerday was still standing, “Mr Enerday. The portrait never left your office.”

Enerday looked nervous, “It didn’t?”

“No, there was a rotating wall revealing that the portrait was there the whole time. Care to explain that?”

“Uh, well.. you see-” Suddenly the businessman bolted. Kay chased after him as she called Mike to cut him off if he could. Kay almost caught the sleazy man when her stomach suddenly churned. She felt her body telling her to find the near trash can. Just as she reached one of the shiny metal trash bins that fit the decor of the building, the contents of her stomach started forcing their way out of her.

Just as Enerday was about to exit the building, Mike tackled him to the ground and cuffed him before he took the man out of the building, he looked over to his friend and colleague, “You okay?”

“I-I don’t know.”She admitted. When Mike left, her eyes widened with realization.

Cameron had hitched a ride back with Mike after Kay said she needed to check on something important at home. Enerday wasn’t arrested but was slapped with a pretty hefty fine, even by his standards, for wasting the FBI’s time and resources. After Deakins commended them on a job well done, Cam turned to Mike, “Where’s Kay? Thought she’d be back by now.”

“I don’t know. Have you tried calling her?”

Cameron nodded, “Good idea. If she’s not feeling well, I’ll get her some medicine on my way to see her.”Cameron took his phone out and called his girlfriend. When the phone went to voicemail, Cameron started to worry, “I’m going to go check on her.”

“Knowing Kay, if she’s sick, she doesn’t want anyone knowing about it.”

Cam smirked, “Yeah, she has trouble letting people take care of her. I’ll call you if there’s anything wrong.” Cameron left the building and hopped on a bus to get to Kay’s.

When he got to her building, the elderly doorman let him in with no problem having become acquainted with the magician, “Agent Daniels returned a while ago, I was wondering when you would be popping by Mr Black.” The old man joked.

“Can hardly stay away from her Greg.” He said. Cameron got to Kay’s front door and knocked, “Kay? Are you in there? ” No answer, “Kay? It’s just me, Cameron.” Still no answer, “Kay, I’m worried about you.”

“It’s open.” Kay voice called from the other side of the door.

Cameron walked in to find Kay sitting on the floor in front of couch just staring ahead. He walked over and sat down next to her, “Hey...” He took her hand in his but her just lazily say in his, “What going on? What’s wrong?”

Kay sighed, “I don’t know how it happened.”

“What? What happened?”

“Cameron, I... you’re going to hate me.”

Cam’s eyes widened, “What? That’s ridiculous! I could never hate you.” He took her face in his and kissed her, “I love you. Nothing will change that.”

Kay gave an unsure expression, “Are you sure?”

Cameron smirked, “Oh yeah. You’re stuck with me Kay.”

Kay gave a somewhat relaxed sigh, “And you are going to be stuck with me...”

Cameron chuckled, “What do you mean?” He gave her a loving look that made Kay’s heart melt a little, “What is going on?”

“You know how I said I might have a bug?”

“Yeah...” He nodded.

“Looks like that bug will be staying awhile.” Cameron gave her a confused look. She took his hands and held them close to her stomach, “Cam... I’m pregnant.”

**...Yup, that happened! Oh... this is gonna be fun to write. I’m serious! It’s gonna be so. Much. Fun!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please make sure to tell me your thoughts because sometimes they really inspire me and/or help my writing mojo!**


End file.
